Here, in Your Arms
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Miley and Jake decided they would be just friends. But when Jake is ready to leave for filming in Antarctica, will things change? Jiley [ONESHOT]


_Summary: Miley and Jake decided they would be just friends. But when Jake is ready to leave for filming in Antarctica, will things change? Jiley [ONESHOT_

_Okay. So this is also going to be in my oneshot collection, Just Us. So if you read that, just go read it there. I realize it's the same. Yeash._

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here, in Your Arms**

_Friends. _The word rang in my ears as I shut the door behind Jake. He really only wanted to be friends. Sure this whole friendship thing is great, but…I don't think that's enough for me. Jake and I…we went out for a while, even after he left for Romania. Yeah, it sucked that we got all that publicity and everything, but I loved being with Jake. Even though there was hoards of girls and fans crowding around us every second, but I was with Jake. And that's all that really mattered.

I just hate that it took until now to realize it.

I heaved a sigh, plopping onto the couch.

"I'm guessing that didn't really go the way you wanted it to, eh bud?" my dad commented as he came down the stairs. You know what they say- the vents have ears.

"No, not really."

"I thought you wanted to be friends with him."

"Daddy, I do. It's just that…well, I still like Jake. Even if he is a big blonde sack of drama." My dad nodded.

"I figured you would, Mile." He said before beginning dinner.

"So that's all the advice you're going to give me? 'I figured you would, Mile'?!" I objected. My dad chuckled.

"That's all."

"Ugh! You suck at this whole help Miley out game." I huffed as I stormed away to my room.

---------------------

After dinner, I was in my room when my cell phone rang. Oh great. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Jake." I greeted as I answered my phone, fake cheeriness in my voice.

"Hey Miles. Is something wrong?" he inquired.

"Nope. Nothing wrong here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"If you're positive…" he trailed off. I hate it when he sees through my lies and happiness. It sucks.

"I'm positive Jake."

"Okay. Well, I was actually calling to ask if you wanted to come to the airport with me tomorrow. I would hate to leave again without a…proper goodbye." He asked sheepishly, and I remembered the last time he left me. And the time before that.

"I'd love to Jake. Just let me clear it up with my dad."

"Okay." He said, and I laid the phone gently on my bed.

"Dad!" I called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah bud?"

"Can I go with Jake to the airport tomorrow to say goodbye?!"

"As long as you can get a ride! I have stuff to do!"

"Thanks dad!" I yelled with finality. I walked back into my room, and held the phone to my ear.

"Yeah. My dad said that was fine as long as I could get a ride. I'm sure he's going to get his hair deep conditioned or something." I informed. Jake laughed on the other end.

"Well, we wouldn't want to take away his deep conditioning now, would we?" he joked, and I smiled. "In other words, I'll pick you up at around…3 or 4 tomorrow. I wanted to hang out a bit before I leave."

"Sounds great."

"Bye Miles."

"Bye Jake." I said, flipping the phone shut.

I hated it when Jake left. He would waltz right into my life, then leave, the come back, the leave again. There was no doubt in my mind that he would come back again after this whole filming thing was over. What can I say? I'm hard to live without.

--------------------------------------------

I fiddled with my fingers nervously, waiting for Jake to come and pick me up. I checked my phone. 4:36 and no new messages. With my luck, he's already left on his plane and did this whole thing just to spite me.

My phone rang and vibrated in my hands. I anxiously looked at the caller ID, hoping it was Jake.

Oh no.

Micockroach.

"Hey Makayla!" I answered, fake cheeriness evident in my voice. Makayla, being the dimwit she is, didn't notice.

"Hey Miley! Jake called and said his family wants to do stuff with him before he leaves, so he told me to tell you that I'm going to pick you up at 6 to go to the airport, m'kay?" she explained, popping her gum. My eye twitched involuntarily. I hate her voice.

"Okay Makayla. Sounds great!"

"Sure. Pick you up soon!"

"Yeah."

"Bye!" she said, and hung up the phone. I did the same, flinging my phone across the room, and letting it land on the chair.

My stomach dropped, realizing that Jake probably didn't care whether or not I even came. I heaved a sigh before settling down onto the couch to watch TV.

--------------------------------------

"And then, she asked me if I wanted peanuts in my trail mix, and I was like 'I hate peanuts!' Isn't that horrible?!" Makayla droned, continuing her story of some crack head new secretary or something. I nodded unenthusiastically.

"Oh yeah. Horrible."

"Oh my gosh. Did you see Hannah Montana's outfit on MTV last night? It was so awful! It looked likes she got dressed in the dark." She insulted. I crossed my arms, seething. Of course I had seen it! I was wearing it!

"Oh yeah. I saw it." I answered. Makayla proceeded to whine on and on about every little detail of Hannah Montana she hated. Which was just about everything about Hannah. I never knew someone could annoy me to the point of which if there was something sharp in the pack of that limo it would have gone through her eye! Ha! Let's she her try and insult Hannah when she doesn't even have two eyeballs!

I was torn away from my fantasy of a one-eyed, pirate Makayla when her limo driver announced that we had arrived at the airport.

"Hallelujah." I muttered under my breath as I hopped out of the vehicle. I shoved my hands into the back pockets of my skinny jeans and stared down at my low-tops. Makayla's driver pulled all her luggage from the back, and lugged it along behind him as he followed us.

Once inside the warm airport, I unzipped my purple hoodie, revealing a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' t-shirt. I scanned the huge expanse for any sign of the sandy haired boy, but didn't find him, so I was forced to listen to Micockroach blab some more. I leaned against a wall, not bothering to sit down in the uncomfortable waiting seats.

I hated airports. I hated them with a deep fiery passion. They are what take us to and from our home. It takes us away from where we belong. It takes us away from everyone we've held close to us, and it ruins you. They are horrible. I wish those stupid Orville brothers never invented the airplane.

Or did they invent popcorn?

Suddenly, I was being pulled into a warm embrace. I immediately wrapped my arms around their middle, recognizing that scent. Jake clutched me to him, and I buried my face in his chest.

It was then that I realized I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to go off to Antarctica to cuddle with dang penguins! Or Makayla! (But if I had to choose for him, it'd be the penguins) Hot tears began flowing from my eyes, and Jake noticed.

"Oh Miles." He whispered comfortingly into my ear, stroking my hair lightly. "I'll only be gone for a couple more months. I'll see you again soon. And I'll write, and I'll e-mail, and I'll call. It'll be like those times when my mom would ground me, and I couldn't see you so I had to talk to you only through technology." I laughed weakly, but still squeezed him tighter.

To me, it seemed like everything was just trying it's hardest to pull me and Jake farther apart from each other. Fights, movies, stupid cockroaches, and then movies with cockroaches. It's horrible, and I wish people would just leave us be. Maybe if Jake didn't have this movie then I'd finally be able to spend time with him and sort these feelings out. But no, of course not. He has to go film some stupid alien movie instead of staying here.

Did I mention how much I hate showbiz?

After at least a half hour, Jake slowly released me. I could still feel the tears on my face, and I could see a small wet spot on his red shirt where I had cried. He brought his hand up to my cheek and slowly wiped away a tear. He squeezed me one last time before offering a small wave, and walking away from me.

**Jake POV**

She was crying. Miley was crying because I was leaving. I made my way towards my gate in a daze, not really sure of what was going on around me. Miley cried because she's going to miss me.

Gosh, I'm going to miss her so much. Her long brown hair and her big brown eyes that told so much about her if only you looked hard enough. Her bright personality and her big smile that makes a room light up. Her ironic hick humor and her laugh that makes anyone around her laugh with her. The fact that she's able to be both Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart, and hide it so well. And gosh, that voice! It's absolutely amazing for a young girl at the age of 16. She's completely amazing, and…

What am I doing?! I just got back the girl that means everything to me. I just got back the one thing that meant the world to me. I just got back the one girl that I've loved through all these times away, and I'm leaving?!

Uh-uh. No way. I just got back the love of my life, and I'm not leaving her behind again. There is no way in hell.

I turned around to run back to Miley, but a hand caught my arm.

"Jake, what are you doing?" asked my director in a stern voice.

"Fixing a mistake that I should have fixed a long time ago."

"Jake, if you leave now, we're going to find a different actor for your part. There will be no turning back."

"Than start looking." I said before shooting off in the opposite direction.

I pushed my way through the crowd, shoving a few innocent people to the ground. I couldn't stop to help them though. My feet were propelled to go faster, and there was now way I was stopping. Not until I found her. I arms pumped as my hands balled into fists. I searched for her brown hair, her brown eyes, her voice. Anything to lead me to her. Anything.

I stopped at the spot I had last seen her. My eyes searched and searched. Suddenly, I saw her brown hair and purple sweatshirt turn a corned. I shot after her like a bullet from a gun. I leaped over a fallen piece of luggage, determined to reach her.

Suddenly she was within reach. Not bothering to slow down, I grabbed her by the arm, spun her to face me, and collided my lips onto her own. She instantly responded, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. There was no space between us, and I didn't want there to be. Her lips on my own were everything I had been missing these past months. Her body seemed to fit perfectly with mine, and it felt right.

Being here with her, holding her in my arms, felt right. It felt like this is what I was supposed to be doing. I wasn't supposed to be in Antarctica with penguins and Makayla. I supposed to be here, in her arms, kissing her.

I think it was then that I knew I had found my one. You know when you hear all those stories about people knowing when they've found their soul mate? That's what happened that second. She was the one for me. Miley Stewart was the _one _for me. And that scared the crap out of me.

We parted just enough for us to breathe, but our lips were still touching. I could feel her warm breath on my lips, and I could almost feel her heart beat with my own.

Wow. I sound like a cheesy love song.

But hey, I guess that's what love is. A cheesy love song that secretly, you never get tired of. Secretly, you listen to it in your room when you're all alone because you're scared of what others will think, but secretly they're listening to it just like you are.

"Miley, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. And being so stupid as to tell you I want to just be friends. The truth is, I love you Miles. More then you'll ever know, and more then I've ever loved anything. It scares me, but it's true. I love you Miley Stewart, and I'm ready to go scream it from roof tops to get you to believe me." I felt her smiled against my lips.

"I believe you Jake, but screaming it from rooftops isn't a bad idea." She joked. I laughed slightly.

"I'll be sure to do that sometime soon." I promised. Her smile widened.

"Jake, I love you, too. I really do. I feel like here, in your arms is where I belong, and I don't want to be anywhere else. Now you're stuck with me."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I said, pecking her lips slightly. She was suddenly seething.

"Why couldn't you tell me you love me earlier?!" she exclaimed, smacking my head slightly.

"I'm…sorry?" I apologized, clearly confused.

"You don't know how much it sucked thinking you were going to go to Antarctica to snuggle in you igloos with Micockroach." She admitted, and I laughed.

"Micockroach?"

"What?! She hates me, so I'm obligated to hate her back." She informed.

"You are so weird."

"But you love me!"

"I do Miley. I really do." I whispered before capturing her lips into a chaste kiss.

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

-------------------------------

_Okay. So I really liked how that one turned out. I don't know about YOU (which is what really matters) but I liked it. So review please!_

_--Lani_


End file.
